Broken Lens
by sutet
Summary: Un-beta/Obsesi seorang aktor film dewasa terhadap kameramennya. KurooAkaa for #CPC2016. Warning inside.


**Broken Lens**

 **Haikyuu!** **by** **Harudate Furuichi**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

.

 **Summary:** Un-beta/Obsesi seorang aktor film dewasa terhadap kameramennya. KurooAkaa for #CPC2016. Warning inside.

.

 _Warning:_

 _Rape bc why not, might as well too OOC, Kuroo loves to messed up with Akaashi, Kuroo is a jerk, crack pair? Nah, this is for CPC (Crack Pairing Celebration) anyway what 'didja expect?, cliche plot, etc etc. Read at your own risk._

.

" _Cut_!"

Perintah sutradara telah keluar. Seakan sudah terlampau hafal, ibu jari Akaashi menekan tombol 'stop' pada kameranya.

Akaashi menghela napas. Hari ini pun sama melelahkannya.

"Istirahat siang 30 menit. Kalian boleh makan siang-ah Akaashi- _kun_ , bawa kameranya bersamamu. Kita akan makan siang bersama. Aku ingin melihat hasilnya dan sedikit berdiskusi denganmu."

Akaashi mengangguk sekali, "Kutunggu di kantin, Yukie- _s_ _enpai_."

Sang kameramen menggantungkan kameranya ke pundak dan keluar dari ruangan. Ia menuju kearah lift dan menekan tombol ke bawah. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu lift terbuka. Pemuda itu sedikit menghela napasnya saat ia mendapati lift tersebut kosong. Akaashi melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. Telunjuk rampingnya menekan tombol 'G'. Namun ketika ia menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift, sebuah tangan cukup besar menahan pintu lift agar tidak menutup.

"Tuan kameramen ternyata"-kemudian masuk ke dalam lift.

Oh—Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi terlampau hafal dengan wajah itu. Aktor film dewasa sekaligus model majalah yang wajahnya memenuhi _memory card_ kamera Akaashi. Disamping sebagai kameramen, Akaashi juga bekerja sebagai fotografer tetap Kuroo (karena memang hanya Akaashi yang masih bisa bermuka datar setelah disuguhi berbagai macam pose 'mengundang' Kuroo di hari pertama ia bekerja sampai menjadi fotografer tetapnya)

"Kuroo- _san_ ingin ke lantai berapa-" Akaashi mengerjap saat sebuah tangan terjulur ke depan dan menekan tombol 'B2', tempat parkiran mobil. Aroma parfum maskulin menyapa indera penciuman Akaashi.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan pada siapapun kalau aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar, tuan kameramen." Seringai Kuroo.

Akaashi mendengus pelan. Kuroo memang senang menyulitkannya. Sepertinya ia harus segera menghabiskan makan siangnya dan mencari Kuroo sebelum manajer Yaku sadar.

Waktu seakan berjalan begitu pelan. Jujur saja pemuda beriris zamruditu sedikit risih berada di _lift_ yang sama dengan Kuroo. Apalagi sedari tadi Akaashi dapat melihat pantulan figur pria dibelakangnya dari pintu _lift_ tengah menatapnya tajam seperti _predator_ yang sudah mengunci mangsanya, ditambah seringai misterius tiap kali Akaashi memergokinya tengah menatap pemuda tersebut.

Lampu tombol 'B2' menyala, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Kuroo melangkah keluar dari _lift_.

"Semoga istirahatmu menyenangkan, Akaashi."

' _Menyenangkan' apanya_.

Pemuda didalam _lift_ tidak berkomentar dan masih dengan wajah triplek andalannya, hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit hingga pintu _lift_ tertutup sepenuhnya.

Kuroo mengeluarkan decihan tak suka.

* * *

"—dan tidakkah menurutmu sudutnya sedikit tidak pas? Bagaimana jika dari sini, atau dari sini—"

Akaashi tidak begitu mendengarkan Yukie. Sekelebat pemikiran tentang menyeret Kuroo sebelum ketahuan manajer Yaku menghantuinya. 12 menit berlalu sejak ia berdebat dengan Yukie mengenai sudut yang pas untuk pengambilan gambar tak kunjung menemukan titik terang. Dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mencari Kuroo. Dan hanya akan memperbesar masalah jika ia dan Kuroo terlambat datang ke lokasi syuting.

"—tapi mengetahui dirimu yang sudah 5 tahun bekerja dengan kami, aku tidak meragukan profesionalitasmu. Hanya saja aku berpikir untuk merubah sudutnya sebagai perbandingan—hei, Akaashi- _kun_ , kau dengar tidak?"

"Maafkan saya, Yukie- _senpai_." Akaashi tiba-tiba berdiri, "Saya akan melakukan apapun yang _senpai_ katakan tadi, saya harus pergi sebentar. Saya titip kameranya."

"Eh? Ap—Akaashi- _kun_!?"

.

 **xXx**

.

Akaashi berlari menyusuri jalan yang mungkin dilalui oleh Kuroo. Pemuda itu memang selalu menyulitkannya, ia tidak memiliki tempat tetap yang dijadikan persinggahannya. Demi Tuhan dia rela membayar semua makanan Kuroo daripada harus mencarinya ke _gay bar_ seperti beberapa waktu lalu (tidak, Akaashi tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, terima kasih).

"Oh sial, angkatlah, Kuroo- _san_." Berulang kali Akaashi menekan tombol cepat untuk menghubungi ponsel Kuroo.

Lain kali ia akan memasangkan GPS di ponselnya.

" _Ya, ya, aku mendengarmu, tuan kameramen"_

"Kuroo- _san_ , hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan dan kembalilah ke lokasi syuting-"

"Kau bicara apa, tuan kameramen? Aku sudah di lokasi syuting sejak tadi dan kurasa kaulah yang harus kemari karena kita akan mulai 2 menit lagi."

Seringai Kuroo mendadak terlintas di pikiran Akaashi. Ia sudah terlampau kebal sampai lupa caranya memarahi pemuda itu, yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan dengusan pelan; sedikit lega.

"Baiklah, mungkin saya akan terlambat. Tolong sampaikan pada Yukie- _senpai_." Ia menutup teleponnya.

Kuroo tidak bergeming. Raut wajahnya berubah tak suka.

"Sialan...tak bisakah dia memarahiku walau hanya sedikit?" gerutunya pelan.

* * *

Kuroo tidak begitu ingat bagaimana ia mulai tertarik untuk menjahili kameramennya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang pernah bekerja dengannya, Akaashi Keiji mungkin menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang tidak banyak ekspresi dan tidak banyak berkomentar mengenai Kuroo. Bahkan dia juga tak bergeming sedikitpun saat melihat tubuh tanpa balutan benang para aktris yang pernah menjadi lawan main Kuroo. Beberapa orang yang pernah bekerja dengannya tidak tahan akan kejahilannya dan beberapa karena hal seperti gaya pengambilan gambar yang tidak cocok dengan keinginan Yukie. Ada juga rumor yang beredar bahwa banyak yang tidak tahan karena Kuroo mampu membuat seorang pria menjadi _belok_. Dia berbicara dengan amat sangat sopan dan hanya bersuara ketika ia berdiskusi dengan Yukie (tentu saja dia juga bersuara ketika menyeret Kuroo ke tempat kerjanya, hanya saja hal itu berbeda). Akaashi hanya pintar berhadapan dengan siapapun termasuk Kuroo dan mudah beradaptasi. Dia juga mungkin menjadi orang pertama yang sanggup menatap Kuroo tepat di matanya cukup lama, meskipun hanya dari balik kamera.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya."

Akaashi meraup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sembari menyeka keringat yang mengucur.

"Ya Tuhan Akaashi- _kun_ , kau membuat jantungku copot! Setidaknya beritahu aku kemana kau pergi!"

"Maafkan saya, ayo kita mulai." Akaashi mengambil kameranya.

"Oh, benar—semuanya dalam posisi! Akaashi- _kun_ , kita akan mencoba sudut yang kita bicarakan tadi. _Kuroo_ - _kun_ , jangan melamun saja!"

" _Yeah, yeah, ma'am_..." Aktor itu mengelus leher belakangnya. Iris setajam kucing milik Kuroo mencuri pandang kearah Akaashi yang tengah mengatur kameranya dibawah arahan Yukie.

'Heh...aku tidak akan menyerah, tuan kameramen...' batinnya.

* * *

" _Otsukaresama_!"

Akaashi menghela napas lega. Satu hari yang menyakitkan ini akhirnya selesai, setidaknya dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan _deadline_ karena ia hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih awal dari tenggat waktu yang diberikan.

"Akaashi- _kun_ , besok masih ada syuting _outdoor_ dan _indoor photoshoot_ untuk Kiyoko- _chan_ dan Kuroo- _kun_.Setelah itu, segera hubungi _editor_ Kenma- _kun_ agar film ini cepat rampung. Ah, jangan lupa besok pukul 5 pagi sudah harus berada di lokasi syuting."

Pemuda beriris zamrud itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Pukul 5 pagi...sepertinya dia harus menyiapkan jaket tebal jika tidak mau membeku. Pagi musim dingin bukan cuaca yang menyenangkan, terlebih jika turun salju.

"Yoo, tuan kameramen~" Kuroo mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Akaashi, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kuroo! Jangan menggodanya terus! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti membuatnya kesal." Tegur Yaku.

"Ah, terima kasih Yaku- _san_ , tapi saya sama sekali tidak kesal. Ini bukan apa-apa," balas Akaashi.

 _Itu lagi..._

"Hei tuan kameramen, apa kau keberatan jika aku mengunjungimu? Kau tahu, mungkin kita bisa minum _sake_ bersama-"

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa ikut minum. Dan...saya cukup sibuk malam ini, maaf tapi mungkin lain kali."

"Eeeh?" rengek Kuroo.

"Kuroo- _kun_ , kau masih ada jadwal besok. Aku akan menendangmu jika kau minum terlalu banyak!" omel Yukie.

"Yah...anda mendengarnya, Kuroo- _san_." Akaashi melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kuroo dan mulai membereskan perlengkapan pribadinya.

"Hh...kau memang tidak asyik, tuan kameramen," Kuroo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Yaku, kita pergi sekarang. Aku lelah sekali."

"Ugh, baiklah, baiklah—sampai jumpa besok semuanya!" pamit Yaku.

"Hei Akaashi- _kun_ ," Yukie mendekati Akaashi yang akan bersiap untuk pulang, "Tidakkah kau merasa belakangan Kuroo- _kun_ jauh lebih sering mengganggumu?" bisiknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Maksudku, oh ayolah, setidaknya marahlah sedikit. Aku yakin tadi siang dia mengerjaimu hingga terlambat kan? Mengenalmu selama 5 tahun, kau bukan tipikal orang yang suka terlambat."

"Tapi bukankah kita tidak boleh membuat aktor tidak nyaman? Lagipula saya tidak marah ataupun terganggu, dia memang seperti itu sejak pertama kali saya bekerja."

"Ah... _somehow_ aku kagum dengan kesabaranmu...tapi benar juga, kita bisa dapat masalah jika ia sampai membuat pengaduan." Yukie tertawa kikuk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya harus mengecek ulang film tadi sebelum dikirimkan ke Kenma- _san_." Akaashi membungkuk sedikit.

"Astaga, maaf aku menahanmu. Sampai jumpa besok, Akaashi- _kun_."

* * *

Akaashi tidak pernah menyadarinya sampai Yukie mengatakannya tadi. Mungkin dia terlalu memanjakan Kuroo dengan tidak mengomelinya. Hanya saja, Akaashi tidak tahu apakah mengomelinya adalah hal yang benar karena sederhana saja, ia menghindari berurusan terlalu jauh dengan artis.

Lagipula dia pernah diberitahu bahwa artis adalah makhluk yang seenaknya.

 _TING DONG_

"Yo, tuan kameramen."

Contohnya seperti sekarang.

"Saya yakin saya sudah menolak ajakan Kuroo- _san_ untuk minum bersama..."

"Lalu kau berniat meninggalkanku diluar? Di cuaca dingin begini?"

Benar-benar seenaknya, bukan?

"Masuklah, tapi saya mungkin tidak akan meladeni Kuroo- _san_. Saya masih mengecek video tadi sebelum diberikan pada Kenma- _san_."

Kuroo melangkah masuk setelah diperbolehkan oleh pemilik apartemen kemudian melepaskan alas kakinya, "Aku tidak tahu aku kedinginan karena udara dingin atau karena kata-katamu, tuan kameramen."

"Kopi? Teh? Coklat panas?"

"Hmm...coklat panas." Kuroo melihat sekeliling kamar. Cukup rapi mengingat dia mempunyai jadwal yang lumayan padat.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuat Akaashi sebegitu sibuknya sampai tidak bisa meladeniku," Kuroo berjalan kearah PC milik Akaashi sembari memasang _headphone_ di kepalanya, kemudian menekan tombol ' _play_ '.

"Saya akan sangat menghargai jika anda tidak menyentuh pekerjaan saya." Akaashi menaruh secangkir coklat diatas meja.

"Kau menonton rekaman tadi?"

"Apa yang anda harapkan? Sekarang tolong pergi dari sana. Saya harus segera menyelesaikannya sebelum larut."

Normalnya, orang mungkin akan kelabakan setengah mati ketika ia didapati tengah menonton video dewasa. Terlebih ketika yang mendapatimu menonton film itu adalah aktor film itu sendiri.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan masih merasa agak canggung menonton rekamanku sendiri."

"Ini pekerjaan saya. Dan sebaiknya katakan itu pada Kenma- _san_ yang harus menonton film ini sekian kali sampai menemukan editan yang pas." Akaashi mengambil _headphone_ dari Kuroo dan memasangkan di kepalanya.

Kuroo memperhatikan gerak-gerik Akaashi sampai pada gerakan kecil seperti kelopak matanya yang mulai kelelahan. Determinasi untuk menyelesaikan tontonannya cukup kuat. Lagipula dia melakukan hal itu bukan karena suka. Beberapa kali ia mengulang sebuah _scene_ kemudian mencatat sesuatu. Lalu beberapa kali dia berpikir keras sembari mencoret apa yang baru saja dia tulis, kemudian meremukkan kertas dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Terkadang Kuroo tertegun dengan kosentrasinya yang tinggi dan mampu mengetahui bagian yang sekiranya butuh disunting. Namun ketika ia menatap wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi membuatnya kesal.

Sang aktor mendengus pelan, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hei Akaashi,"

"Hm-"

Kuroo memutar kursi Akaashi hingga berhadapan dengannya, kemudian melayangkan pukulan telak di pipinya hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

Pemuda beriris zamrud meringis pelan. _Liquid_ merah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuroo- _san_?" ujar Akaashi dengan nada sedikit tinggi akibat terkejut sembari mengusap ujung bibirnya.

Kuroo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyeringai puas. Tentu dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah meninjunya, namun ekspresi kesal di wajah Akaashi membuatnya ingin melihat lebih.

"Hee, seharusnya kucoba cara ini sejak dulu."

"Ap-"

Kuroo merenggut kerah kemeja Akaashi dan mengecup bibirnya paksa, seolah tidak memberikan lawannya kesempatan untuk memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Pemuda yang lebih kecil memberontak; memukul dan menendang sekuat tenaganya, namun tak satupun dari usahanya membuat Kuroo bergeming meski sedikit.

Sampai akhirnya Akaashi menggunakan cara terakhir, menggigit bibir bawah Kuroo cukup kuat hingga membuat sang aktor melepas ciuman satu sisi mereka.

"K-Kuroo- _san_..." wajah Akaashi memerah akibat ciuman menyesakkan barusan. Kedua iris zamrud menggelap kehilangan fokusnya. Kepalanya juga terasa sangat ringan seolah dia dapat pingsan kapanpun dan kedua kakinya terasa seperti jeli.

"Kau tahu, tuan kameramen..." Kuroo mendekatinya perlahan, sementara Akaashi semakin terpojok. Kedua tangan Kuroo memukul dinding di sisi kiri dan kanan Akaashi, mengurung sang kameramen dalam kungkungannya.

"Perlawanan hanya akan membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk melihatmu lebih hancur. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah seperti ini sejak lama. Wajahmu saat marah, saat ketakutan, saat mabuk akibat ciumanku,"

Kuroo kembali menarik kerahnya kasar dan membantingnya keatas tempat tidur.

"Ugh-"

Belum sempat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, sang aktor telah kembali mengurungnya sembari menahan kedua tangan Akaashi diatas kepalanya.

"Terlebih wajahmu saat kau berada dibawah kontrolku hingga kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali aku."

"Kuroo- _san_ lepas-"

Bukannya malah melepaskan, Kuroo justru mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Akaashi. Tangan kirinya menelusup masuk ke balik kemeja Akaashi. Iris zamrud pemuda dibawahnya membelalak, sebuah desahan tertahan berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Ia semakin tidak mampu mengontrol suaranya ketika Kuroo menggigit pertautan antara leher dan bahunya hingga menimbulkan sebuah bukti nyata bahwa sang aktor telah menandai daerah kekuasaanya. Mengingat pekerjaannya, ia cukup ahli membuat Akaashi sama sekali tak berkutik.

Setiap Akaashi berteriak memohon dilepaskan, Kuroo akan membawanya dalam ciuman yang dalam hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengerang lemah. Bahkan ketika Akaashi memohon sambil terisak, Kuroo tetap tidak bergeming dan malah semakin bersemangat ingin melihat lebih.

Kuroo menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat, menikmati wajah Akaashi dibawahnya, "Hei Akaashi...aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan menjahilimu. Aku penasaran apakah kau masih bisa berwajah seperti biasanya besok."

Malam itu, Akaashi menangis lebih keras daripada biasanya. Luka di wajah dan dibawah sana tak sebanding dengan sakit yang mendera hatinya. Rasanya menyesakkan, rasanya seperti dibunuh secara perlahan dan menyakitkan.

Tak peduli seberapa besar ia berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk, hal itu tidak pernah terkabulkan.

* * *

[" _The number you're calling-_ "]

"Astaga, tidak biasanya Akaashi- _kun_ tidak mengangkat teleponnya—hei Kuroo- _kun_! Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya kan?"

Kuroo mengendikkan kedua bahunya dengan seringai misterius. Yukie mengerucut, laki-laki ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Bagaimana ini? Sudah hampir pukul lima, biasanya dia tiba disini 1 jam sebelumnya. Akaashi- _kun_ tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku kemarin, berarti dia menyanggupi kan? Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang mendadak-"

"M-maafkan atas keterlambatan saya!"

Akaashi tiba di studio terengah-engah. Bahkan pakaian yang ia kenakan terlihat kacau, terlihat jelas bahwa ia terburu-buru.

"Ya Tuhan, Akaashi- _kun_ , kau terlihat pucat! Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku jika kau sakit!"

"Maaf...maaf-"

"Yo, tuan kameramen. Tidak biasanya kau terlambat."

Akaashi berjengit, ia menatap horor kearah Kuroo yang mendekatinya perlahan. Kakinya refleks mundur selangkah dengan gemetar.

"K-Kuroo- _san_ -" Akaashi memejamkan kedua matanya ketakutan, Kuroo akan memukulnya lagi—

 _TEP_

Kuroo meraih dagunya dan sedikit memiringkannya.

"Hm? Ada plester di sudut bibirmu. Kau terluka?" ujarnya simpati.

"A—b-bukan—"

"Ah benar juga. Akaashi- _kun_ , kau bertengkar dengan seseorang? Sudah kau obati? Hei sebaiknya kau istirahat saja untuk hari ini-"

Suara Yukie terdengar semakin jauh. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah seringai Kuroo yang sama seperti kemarin malam.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara panik Yukie yang disertai derap kaki. Selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya seperti melayang—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang membawanya.

Kalau boleh berharap, ia tidak mau membuka matanya lagi.

.

 **FIN**

.

 _Yeah I kno Kuroo is being a jerk and I'm not sorry_

 _Cliffhanger bc why not?_


End file.
